Signs You are Obsessed With Edward Cullen
by gottaluvtwilight
Summary: Sorry! but it's for girls only!  Part of my obsession series.
1. Here's the Basics

**The Basics**

**First of all thank you Wingless Feather for the idea of this, although it was REALLLLLLYYYYY hard for me to think of ten ideas for this list, and thank you all for reviewing my last story!!!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in it -sob-_**

1. Again, you set your boyfriend standards according to Edward

2. You envy Bella

3. You plan to kill Bella, and then steal Edward

4. You sketch what you think Edward would look like in real life in your notebook or sketchbook

5. Whenever, you hear the name "Edward", you snap your head up

6. When you see a silver Volvo, you look into the driver's seat to see if a bronze-haired guy is there

7. You have posters of Henry Cavill all over your room

8. You search "Edward Cullen" on Deviant Art (it's a website of artwork...REALLY GREAT DRAWINGS!!!)

9. Actually, the only reason you read the series is for Edward

10. In New Moon, you pretty read from the beginning to Bella's zombie period, then skipped all the way to page 450, then read until the end

**Bonus:** You plan on killing Jacob first, and then kill Bella

**A/N: For this list, I apply to all of them except for numbers 3, 5, 7, and the bonus this time...oh, gosh, the next list is going to be SO hard!!!!!! I'll try to update ASAP!!!**


	2. Turn It Up a Little

**Turn it up a Little**

**This chapter is completely **_**LAME**_. **I completely ran out of ideas so this isn't as good as the other list or "Signs You are Obsessed With Twilight". Sorry about the totally lame list here.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward Cullen –sob- or Twilight or anything like that (wish I did, though)**_

1. You force your boyfriend to dye their hair a bronze-ish color

2. Or make him wear a wig

3. And if he doesn't look good in bronze hair, you dump him

4. You call your boyfriend "Edward" even if it's not his name

5. And when he doesn't like you calling him Edward, you dump him

6. You force your boyfriend to listen to classical music

7. And if he doesn't like it, you know what to do

8. You force your boyfriend to listen to country music

9. You're happy when he breaks the country CD in half

10. You plan on naming your baby boy "Edward" or "Anthony"

**Bonus:** Your favorite animal is the lion

**Okay, I don't have a boyfriend right now but if I did I would apply to all of them except the bonus. My favorite animal is the panda.**


	3. Author's Note but PLEASE READ!

**Sorry! A/N Number 2!**

**Number one: I am totally out of ideas for this story. Not the obsessed with Twilight one, the Edward Cullen one, so I'd really appreciate it if you could send me ideas.**

**Number two: I will keep adding signs to the obsessed with Twilight story, but I'm **_**NOT**_** going to add a new chapter, so just keep checking back every one or two weeks!**

**Thank you for reading this! I love you guys!!!**


	4. The Not So Extreme List

**The Not So Extreme List**

**First of all I am SO sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had a lot of things to do this summer and I ran out of ideas so I pretty much gave up. So, I would LOVE to thank these people for the ideas: Yumizuki, VampiressE12B, and WhereStarsComeFrom. Here it is! **

1. You make an Edward Mii on the Nintendo Wii

2. You have so much things about how much you love Edward Cullen in your profile that you have to –sob- delete –sniff- some of –cries- them **(I literally cried when they couldn't display it)**

3. You literally beat (or cyber-beat) the heck out of someone for insulting Edward Cullen **(I actually met someone on DeviantArt that said that. SHE CALLED HIM A FRICKIN MOD!!!!!! THE NERVE!!!) **(a mod is a modern vampire, he is one but not the frickin part…I want to beat the frickin sense into her!!!)

4. You get over your 5-year crush…only to fall for a (totally hot) fictional character

5. You write –your first name- Cullen all over your notebooks without knowing it

6. You went through every single classic song you could find to find one that actually sounds like what you think Bella's lullaby would sound like **(for me, I found the perfect one…it's in Diddly's (in my fav authors) profile**

7. You plan on getting a HUGE mob of Edward-lovers to knock some sense into the person on number 3

8. In Twilight you only read the parts with Edward in it. Not the part when Bella was in La Push, not the part when Bella was in Port Angeles (the first part of it), and not when Bella went to Phoenix.

9. You totally understand why Edward wouldn't change Bella **(I do, I'm just part of the "Change Bella" club…wanna sign the petition?)**

10. You think tanning was sooooo last thousand centuries

**Bonus: **You are suddenly so looking forward to finding out who your lab partner is this semester, school year, whatever…

**A/N: Here I apply to all of them including the bonus except number 5. I'm totally blank right now, and I'm gonna go to sleep.) I'll update my other story too.**


End file.
